Feita Academy
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: A story written for a few of my friends in-game. Rated M for future scenes that I have ideas for plus, blood, death, gore, etc.
1. Chapter 1- A New School

**Hey, it's Chaos Keeper again. I'm here with another new story. This one's specially requested from some friends' in-game. This one's an Elsword fanfic and I do not own this great game it belongs to the Kill3r Combo franchise. It's written about us and our stories in game so there will be some problems every now and then. Feel free to ask if u get confused and I'll figure out the pairings later. The classes will be as follows;**

**(me) Demon Knight the 2****nd****: Infinity Sword**

**Rose: Code Nemesis**

**Gamer God: Infinity Sword**

**Blade 'Destroyer' Seiker: Tactical Trooper**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

My alarm went off with a blaring sound; I could vaguely hear my cousin snoring in the background. I groaned and waved my hand in mid-air as a Conwell Blade sliced the annoying alarm clock with a sharp snap! I slowly stood and scratched the back of my head out of habit before walking over and hitting my cousin Gamer in the head while he merely rolled over in his sleep with a perverted grin on his face. A tick mark flashed on my head before I punched him in his snoring red-head, my fist smoking afterwards as he held his head in mock pain and looked at me with fake tears in his dark red eyes. "W…. what was that for" he asked, teary eyed. "Just get up already or we're gonna be late for our first day at school" I said with a yawn before walking out of the room. Let me get one thing straight right away; Gamer isn't his real name. In fact, none of us know his real name ever since his parents died and he's been living with us he began going by 'Gamer God.' At the time we just assumed he'd get over it and tell us his real name but, he never did so… to the world he became 'Gamer' while to me he was just my obnoxious cousin.

"Boys, breakfast" my mom called from downstairs. "Just a minute" I responded groggily as I stumbled into the bathroom. _'Well, we'll see if this school is any better than the last one'_ I thought as I prepped myself for school. I walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel as Blade ran past me followed by Gamer who was holding his sword screaming "fight me!" I lazily stretched my arm out while Blade slid under it and Gamer was clotheslined (Bleach style). He comically spun around my arm a couple of times before slamming into the floor. "Oh, so now you wanna fight" he asked with fire in his eyes. I barely looked at him as I walked away and waved my hand nonchalantly "fine, fine if it'll get you to shut up." I walked into my room and froze as I slowly turned to look at the clothes that lay on my bed, neatly folded and pressed. "Sierra, will you please stop hiding inside my closet? I'm not going to change just so you can get pictures of me then sell them to your pervy friends" I growled as she dejectedly slid my closet door open. "Ne, onii-chan you're no fun" she said under her breath as she walked out of my room. "Get back here and get the camera" I shouted as she walked back in with a dark cloud hanging over her head. "How did you know" she asked and I responded "Because you always do that."

Let me explain a little bit here Blade is my adoptive brother. We're like family even though his lives in a mansion and is rich and all that. He belongs to the Seiker family yet he hangs out with us. Never understood the guy but, he's cool. He walks around carrying his father's destroyer cannon and various size grenade pouches clipped to his belt along with his long blonde hair that reaches to his lower back and clear blue eyes that make his fan girls scream with delight whenever he looks at them. He generally wears a white T with a yellow jacket over it and some plain navy blue jeans but, he somehow makes it look like he's the baddest guy in the world. Sierra has black hair about shoulder-length with violet eyes that seem to drown you in an ocean of wonder. She's forever curious but unfortunately, she's a little bit of a closet perv quite literally if you take earlier for example. She likes to run around wearing as little as possible but, otherwise you'll see her wearing thigh-high black socks, dark blue shoes, a light pink T that only reaches above her belly button and a jacket about the same length with short sleeves and an eerie white color. It wasn't the color white that was creepy though, it was how the jacket seemed to have absolutely no color as if it had been drained of it all.

When she was finally gone I slipped into my father's old equipment. I wore the entire Advanced Feita's Royal Knight Set which was extremely rare to find now that Feita was conquered by demons. It was composed of a green jacket with a black T, and orange scarf. Some black slacks with gold trim, my favorite pair of black fingerless gloves, and some dark grey sneakers. Yeah, my Dad had been a knight in Feita when the demons first arrived. Unfortunately, he gave his life to save his beloved country but, it was all in vain. He died and Feita was still lost while the survivors hid in small camps scattered throughout the region. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm proud of my dad. He was a hero and died doing what he loved but….. it's not like I'm not upset at him for leaving us…. for leaving mom alone. "Demon! Get out here and fight me!" I heard Gamer roar from below me. I sighed _'If you're gonna call me out for a fight the least you could do is get my name right its Daemon not Demon. How did I even get stuck with that nickname anyway'_ I thought before grabbing my father's sword, Testament and walking outside the door. I've never once let go of this sword and have never let anyone else except me touch it. I never have and I never will.

"Today, Demon I will defeat you!" Gamer roared. Blade sighed and raised his voice "The rules are simple; make your opponent drop his weapon and you win" he boomed as his fan-girls sighed. Wait… fan-girls! I flashed my eyes from left to right to see that a huge crowd was gathered around us; some of them had even brought popcorn! I growled and narrowed my eyes as I gripped my sword so tight that my hand began to bleed while everyone else's eyes widened noticeably.

**(Switch to Blade's POV) **"Begin!" I roared as my fan-girls swooned behind me. Demon rushed forward and Gamer shouted "Mirage Sting!" as he sped through Demon, leaving a large gash on his arm. To everyone's surprise he seemed to shrug it off but I knew better. He was famous for his tolerance to pain but, even Demon would have winced from that attack. I took a minute and analyzed that attack in my head as I remembered something. Just seconds before he was hit a small flash of light had appeared so miniscule and fleeting that it was barely noticeable but it was there. He had activated his Iron Body skill so he could just ignore what little damage he did sustain. _'Impressive, Demon'_ I thought as a grin fell upon my lips.

**(Back to Demon's POV)**

"Prepare to lose!" Gamer roared as he grinned and rolled behind me. I turned to see him whisper "Final Slash" as my eyes widened in fear as pain racked my system while a powerful slash tore across my chest and a miniature black hole sent little shockwaves through my body. I roared in pain as he held both blades behind his back and executed a powerful swing that sent me crashing into the floor beneath me. Gamer laughed as I struggled to get up. I roared in anger as I coughed up blood and everyone looked at me in concern. "I… will… not… lose!" I roared as my aura of destruction flared and my awakening mode activated simultaneously. Gamer froze in shock as blood fell into my eye from a gash above my forehead while my vision blurred.

"Come at me then!" I screamed and Gamer shook himself free of his stupor and rushed forward. "Mira-"he began but was cut off as I leapt upwards with Testament facing the floor beneath me and a Conwell blade spinning in my other hand while I roared "Rage Cutter!" Testament pierced the earth as a giant Conwell symbol appeared on the ground and began to glow. Gamer froze in fear as he began "You son of a b-"before a thousand Conwell blades erupted from the symbol below me within a matter of seconds. When the blades ceased Gamer crashed to the floor beneath me before standing up shakily. "Looks like you never stop improving" he whispered "but I told you already I'm not gonna lose this time." I looked at him confused for a moment as I went back into my normal state before rushing at him. "Phantom Sword" he whispered as he swung his sword heavenward and a magical duplicate appeared shocking everyone but me. I leapt up with my skill _'Maelstrom Rage' _ready but, he had already jumped high above me and was ready with a counter. "Sword Blasting!" he roared and stabbed through me followed by at least 4 other swords.

I fell to the floor unable to move except for one area; the hand that held Testament. Gamer walked over and was about to grab Testament's hilt to rip it free of my grasp but, I used my other hand to viciously clamp onto his wrist. "No… one… touches… this sword… except for… me" I managed to gasp. He narrowed his eyes "The rule says that I have to remove your sword or no one wins" he began but Blade but his hand on Gamer's shoulder. "Gamer, there are some things that we shouldn't question but just respect. You won fair and square so just let him keep his sword… I believe it's more important to him than his own life" Blade said sage-like before he walked away. Gamer nodded before grinning "Looks like you're falling behind, Demon" he taunted before walking away. I growled before allowing unconsciousness to overtake me.

**8 hours later… **

I walked out of class bored out of my mind already. Mom had healed me up, mended Dad's clothes so they looked just as they did before the fight, and sent us off to school. I had just finished my classes for today and was now checking out the dorms.

Apparently, whoever ran this school was a complete dumbass because not only was this a mixed school but, the dorms were also mixed as in; some of the girls were roomed with the guys. _'Bad move, principal. Bad move' _I thought as I got the key to my dorm before trudging up the steps to the 4th floor. "Number 256" I said to myself as I unlocked the door and froze. Inside, a girl with dark blonde hair was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered her assets. She froze in the middle of doing her hair and blushed as she saw me staring at her. Immediately, blood rushed to my face as I had an explosive nose-bleed anime style and fell to the floor. She rushed over to check on me as I thought _'What a school-year this is going to be'_ and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2- A Christmas Special

**Hello, everyone! Chaos Keeper here with the second chapter of Feita Academy for Christmas! Hope everyone enjoys it and unfortunately this Keeper doesn't own Elsword but, it's a cool game either way- Chaos Keeper**

I woke up earlier than usual an example of this is that the sun hadn't risen yet. It's been a little over two weeks since I began school here. It's a little unusual but, I like it. One, Gamer isn't here to tease me every day since we don't have matching schedules (completely). Two, Sierra won't be joining till next year so I'm safe from her. Three, I'm actually getting along with my *ahem* big-boobed roommate.

Unfortunately, her brain mass seems to have been absorbed by her chest as she's a bit of an air-head. Her mind seems to always be in the clouds an example; when I asked her why she was digging through my suitcases yesterday (I still haven't finished unpacking due to her showing up in only a towel every other day and me spending an hour in the nurse's office that same day) she responded by saying "Oh, these are your suitcases. That's why I couldn't find my spare underwear" which led to a breeze blowing in through the window. As was my luck she happened to be wearing only a towel and was crouched down low so when the breeze hit the towel… it's better left unsaid what I attempt to forget.

Anyway, I'm up this early because today's Christmas. Even though I generally don't enjoy the holidays (I don't have anyone to spend them with) Christmas is the one day where everyone's joy affects me enough that I'll bother myself to go to any special event held by the school. Here they were throwing a Christmas party; students and their dates only (still a bad idea principal, enjoyable but… you'll probably regret it). Gamer had a date surprisingly. It was a pretty girl named Rose. She was a Nasod but, a beautiful one nonetheless. She had her own share of fan-boys it's just that Gamer had her as a fan-girl. They had started dating within a few days of knowing each other and got along well. She still had a penchant for slapping him every time he got too irritating though one of the reasons she and I get along as well as we do. While most Nasods are robotic and cold Rose is the opposite. She looks human and is quite kind and emotional. She laughs, cries, gets angry, and proves every day to us that she is alive. That she isn't just another pre-programmed tool but that she is a person like the rest of us are.

I closed the book I was reading and stood from the small computer desk I had set up. Okay, let's get this cleared up right now. What is small to me when it comes to tech and what is small to you is probably very different; let me tell you exactly what was set up. I had a black desk about 8ft. long by 3ft. wide with two pull-out areas where I had two separate keyboards in place with a wireless mouse on each. I had two desktop hard drives; one sat underneath the desk and the other in a small compartment on the left. On top of the desk I had three monitors one in the middle, two on either side angled towards me when I sit in my office chair. A wireless headset hung on the right monitor and a Bluetooth hung on the handle to a drawer where I held all of my other tech items. Flash drives, wires, cords, USB ports, keyboards, mini-printers, and some of my original inventions.

I pulled out a key from the drawer and unlocked a hidden compartment underneath the desk before quickly hiding the book inside as I heard the dorm room door unlock. I barely finished putting the key back inside the drawer as my roommate walked in before freezing with a blush on her face. "Something wrong, Rena?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Y- You're not w- wearing anything" she said and looked away in embarrassment as I looked down to see that I was in my boxers. I tiredly shrugged and responded "Oh, that's it. I'll change then. You going to the Christmas party tonight?" She nodded as I walked into my room in our two-room dorm. "Yes, I'm going out today to get something to wear. What about you, taking some special girl out tonight" she asked with a slight laugh. "Nope, just gonna go get some new software, maybe a new set of clothes, check out some blades, and drop by the party tonight" I said as I walked out dressed in black jacket with white fluffed trim around the collar that spiked out. The shoulders and sleeves were ripped and had chains with spikes around the arms. I wore dark blue almost black jeans with black chains and belts hanging loosely from them, and a pair of black shoes with red trim. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth, slipped a sky-blue scouter Blade had given to me as a gift into my coat pocket while grabbing a sleek black cell and dropping it into my jeans pocket.

Rena just stared at me with her mouth hanging slightly open. "What did I drop something on my clothes or something?" I asked her. She shook her head and continued to stare. "Well, ok then. Anyways, if you need me for something you have my cell number right?"

"Y- Yes"

"Okay, I'm heading out to pick up the software" I said and strapped Testament to my back before slipping the black hood over my head."Ok then, see ya" she said and weakly raised her hand to wave goodbye. I grinned at her as I closed the door and left. I walked out of the dorm building and into a light snow. Not far away Gamer was pulling up in his new dark blue Camero. He'd bought it not too much earlier as a little celebration present for defeating me which I still haven't heard the end of. Lately though, he's been offering to let me borrow it so, as a little gift for Christmas I decided to get some software to upgrade it.

"Hey Gamer"

"What's up, Demon"

"Nothing, just heading out to pick up some new software can I borrow your car?"

"Sure, just be careful with it"

"I will thanks"

I lightly jogged over to the car and started up the engine before I grabbed the shift gear and wrenched it forward into drive. I smoothly pulled out of the parking space and drove into town. Soon, my usual software store was in sight as I parked the car into a space near the entrance. I hurriedly rushed out and into the store.

"Hey Demon"

"Hey John, got my order?"

"Yea it's in the back be right back with it"

"Okay bring it out to the car I'll have the trunk open"

**1 hour later….**

I was underneath my cousin's car inside the student's garage working on installing the software. Unfortunately, we didn't have shared tools we had to get our own so I was forced to use improvised versions of what I didn't have. Example; I was using my favorite skateboard as that rolling board that mechanics use to get underneath cars, another example I was using my pocket knife as a screw driver. "Demon, is that you" Rena asked as she walked inside. Rena was wearing a light green sweater with dark pink gloves, a simple pair of jeans, and some red shoes which I saw as I rolled out from under the car and grinned "Yup. What's up Rena?" She stared at me for a few seconds before responding "Oh, nothing much. I was about to head out and go shopping; what are you up to under there?"

I stood and dusted my jeans off before walking over to my workbench and gulping down some water. "Don't tell anyone but, this is a gift for Gamer. I'm installing some new software for him inside his car before I head out on my board and pick up some other stuff. Plus, afterwards I have to go get something cleaner to wear" I said gesturing towards my grease-stained white shirt. Rena giggled a bit before walking over and grabbing the water bottle from my hands. "Well, if you feel like it you can come out with me and some friends since you have to get some new clothes" Rena offered. I grinned "Sure, just let me finish up with the upgrades which reminds me can you toss me that wrench and the small silver box" I said as I sat back down on my skateboard. She threw the wrench and I caught it with my left before rolling underneath the car. She threw the box and I deftly kicked up a small cardboard box that it slammed into and fell to the floor without a sound. I pulled the box up to my face and entered a passcode before continuing my work.

**15 minutes later…**

I stood drenched in sweat and covered in car grease with oil stains on what was once a white shirt. "Finished, finally" I said and took a look at my work. "What's the difference? It still looks the same to me" Rena asked curiously. "Exactly but watch this" I said and pulled out my cellphone and pressed 7-7-8-2-5 which resulted in the car starting up and the driver side door opening. "Ok, that's pretty cool" she admitted. "That's not all. I added more than three hundred programmable features and customizable settings along with several thousand voice commands and input codes. In short, this car may just be the most advanced piece of tech I've ever done" I said with pride as Rena's eyes widened in amazement.

"All right, I'm going to go take a shower then I'll catch up to you" I said with a tired smile. Rena nodded "We're meeting at Ariel's clothing. Wait, how are you gonna even get there if you're returning Gamer's keys" she asked with a little concern in her voice. "I was just gonna take my board" I said gesturing towards my black skate board leaning against the garage door. "Seriously" she asked a little disappointed. "Well, yeah. It's not like I have a car of my own plus this way I can get the other stuff I need for everyone's Christmas presents" I said with a embarrassed smile. She just shook her head "You're telling me you can upgrade a car, work wonders with tech, and can demolish with a sword but you can't simply ask for a ride" she said and pulled out some silver keys from her light green sweater. "You'd seriously give me a ride" I said in amazement. "Well sure, we're friends aren't we" she said and smiled.

I blushed and nodded. "Ok, I'll be back soon" I said and snapped my fingers. My skateboard flew off the wall and hovered in front of me as she stared in amazement. I hopped on as the wheels retracted inside the board and gave her a mock salute "be right back." She stared as I flew up the stairs on my board. "What was that" she asked before sitting down and waiting in a nearby chair.

I locked the door behind me dressed in the same jeans, black sneakers, a black T with a red skull on the front and the Conwell symbol on the back, and the jacket I wore earlier. I ran down the stairs and threw my board forward before leaping onto it and grinding on the guardrail the rest of the way down the stairs. "I'm back" I said as I smoothly jumped off the rail and landed on the pavement. Rena nodded and I followed her to a small light green BMW. We quickly drove to Ariel's and the rest was just a blur until finally I was standing with Gamer in front of the school.

He was dressed in a classic tuxedo with a dark blue tie and his flame red hair combed back into a neat pony tail with his bangs still covering the left side of his face. I on the other hand was wearing a black collared shirt, dark blue slacks, and midnight blue sneakers. I had my usual ear piercing and necklace on with the left side of my red hair combed back and the right side combed off to the right with it covering my right eye. I held my messenger bag with everyone else's gifts inside it and a few things I had a feeling I'd need tonight.

"We're going to a school dance and your bringing your bag" he said dumbfounded. I just pulled out my cellphone and dialed 9-8-4-6 "Merry Christmas, Gamer" I said as we both heard and engine behind us. Gamer turned and gasped with amazement as he saw his car smoothly pull up and stop in front of us. "Y- You upgraded my car" he said with tears running down his face as he gave me a thumbs up. I grinned and pointed towards the dark blue car "Well, get in dumbass! I didn't spend all of my savings and four hours of my life getting you this bad boy for you to stand and look at it funny" I said with a grin. "Just be careful with it. I left a note on the driver's side door with all the important commands and its wired to your cell so just dial in the numbers and it'll follow the pre-programmed commands" I shouted as he hopped in and pulled away to park it. I shook my head "I'm so gonna have to repair that soon" I thought as I hopped on my skateboard and flew over large crowds of students that looked up in amazement.

Soon, I was inside the gym and finishing the set up for the sound system before rigging it to be synced with my cell so I could walk around and take requests. Most of the students were already arriving so I picked a random slow song to begin while couples began to take the dance floor.

I walked over to where Gamer was waving at me like an idiot trying to get my attention. "Hey G-"I started before freezing. Rose was dressed in a short red dress that ended just above the knees with socks that stopped just below the dress and she had her white barely shoulder length hair curled very nicely. In one word, she was breath taking not only to me but, to the entire student body as they all stared at her in awe.

"You look nice, Rose" I said with a slight blush on my face as she laughed. "You too, Demon. I'm surprised that you own something formal like that" she said. I shook my head "just bought it today which reminds me" I said as I reached in my bag and pulled out a small black box. "It's for you from both me and Gamer" I said with a silent wink at Gamer who smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you.' She opened the box and gasped as she pulled out a silver ring with black tribal markings on the band and a golden gem in the middle. Gamer slipped it onto her right hand ring finger as tears of happiness streamed down her face. "It's beautiful, thank you Gamer" she said and was about to thank me but, I had already walked away to leave those two alone for the night.

**A few hours later…**

"Hey Demon, I want to take Rose out dancing somewhere but there are too many people here can you help me out" Gamer said once I had gotten away from the crowd for the moment. Geez, are school dances always this popular? "I had a feeling I'd need this" I said pulling out my skateboard. "I'll meet you at the car" I said and hopped onto my board, flying towards Rose as Gamer made a mad dash for the car. I sped by Rose and grabbed her hand before deftly spinning her onto the back of my board where she panicked and held onto my back tightly as she screamed in surprise. "Sorry Rose but, you have an invitation" I said laughing as we flew out of the gym. I flew over the parking lot and landed next to Gamer who was just unlocking the car.

"That was fast, Demon. Oh shit! Rose, are you ok?" he asked as he saw her looking scared out of her mind. "What just happened?" she asked. I grinned before responding "I gave you a lift here on my favorite skateboard. Anyways, sorry for the scare but you two have fun" I said before hopping on my board and flying back to the gym where a horrible night of being DJ Demon awaited.

**Gamer's POV**

I smoothly pulled into an empty parking lot and pulled out my cellphone as Rose and I stepped out. I dialed 9-5-3-7-0 and soft dance music began to play from my car stereo. "Rose, care for a dance" I said as I held out my hand to her. She smiled and took it as we began to dance the night away.

**The next day…..**

**Rose POV**

I woke up to see a small cardboard box sitting at the foot of my bed. Curious, I stood and opened it to see it was from Gamer and smiled as warmth spread through my body as I saw what was inside. There was a beautiful painting of me and Gamer on Valentine's Day. We were sitting next to a sakura tree in each other's arms watching the sun set with smiles on our faces. In the background the cherry blossom tree's leaves were falling gently making the picture all the more wonderful. I picked up the painting and hung it over my bed carefully before standing back and looking at it again with a smile.

**I am so sorry for the late post. I overslept because I was working on it later than I meant to plus some other junk this morning. I am really sorry but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter- Chaos Keeper**


	3. Ch3- Cliffhangers are a bitch aint they?

**Chaos Keeper, once again with chapter 3! *Escape by Nine Lashes plays in the background * Anyways, I hope people enjoyed the last chapter XD No, I don't own Elsword that right belongs to Kill3r combo and KOG (*.*) Anyways, time to read on-Chaos Keeper**

I woke up as the bell rang signaling fourth period's end and lunch to start. I yawned quietly as Rena walked up to me. "Hey sleepy-head, finally awake" she teased and I sleepily nodded. I managed to tear my head off the desk and grab my bag as we headed over to the cafeteria. I had barely gotten my usual lunch comprised of Grilled Meat, Magical Herb Juice, and some Fire Orbs when Gamer jogged over to me and slammed his palm into my back.

"Hey couz, can I ask a favor?" he said and I pulled out my wallet while sighing. "How much ED this time, Gamer" I asked and he practically jumped for joy.

"5mill, thank you" he said as I pulled out the money and gave it to him.

"Hey Demon" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Blade walking up to me with his usual group of fan-girls behind him. I growled once they began to giggle loudly and get too close. They glared at me for a moment before I gave them my usual _'fuck off or I'll live in your nightmares'_ look which served to make them get out of my face pretty quickly. "Thanks, Demon" Blade said as he took a seat and I nodded.

"It's no problem" I said and he grinned.

"You're lucky, Demon. You're the scariest motherfucker here and no one ever fucks with you except for Gamer, me, and Rose. You don't have to deal with the constant fan-girls" he said with a little envy in his voice. I let my hair cover my eyes as I continued to eat and nodded.

"U-um h-h hi there, Blade-kun; I- I- I was wondering i- if you'd like to hang out sometime" I heard a shy female voice ask.

I looked up to see a girl with purple hair in a low ponytail carrying a large white staff in one hand and a closed book in the other. She wore a long white coat with bright pink trim, a large pink bow on the front, and purple pockets with black gloves, and a simple dark purple shirt underneath. She also had on a short skirt of course it was purple with pink and white trim and long knee socks with white cross design at the top and high top shoes with white, pink, and of course purple.

I sighed as I summoned a small Conwell blade about the size of a small knife and began to cut into the tougher areas of my Glitter meat. Blade looked at me to see what I thought about it and I immediately summoned more Conwell knives and stabbed them into the table so that they spelled the _'choose for yourself' _and continued eating my lunch.

He sighed and nodded "Well, how about today after school?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"R-r-really, thank you!" she said brightening immediately.

**At the end of the school day…**

I was walking towards the dorms to get changed before I heard a shrill shriek. My eyes widened as I threw my bag to the ground and rushed off towards the sound with my sword drawn.

I saw a girl with bright blue hair being harassed by a gang of kids while another boy with long black hair and red highlights lying on the floor unconscious. His thin sword was lying a few feet away and his left arm was black and seemed to be emitting heat. I looked at it suspiciously before the girl shrieked once more, bringing me back to reality.

"Hey fucktards! Picking on girls, didn't your mothers teach you better or where they too busy fucking other me to notice!" I shouted to get their attention. It worked, a little too well. The taller of the two rushed at me with a large curved sword and swung at my neck at a ridiculous speed. My eyes widened as I back flipped away from the blade but I wasn't fast enough as I felt blood trickle down the side of my neck. I had barely survived as it was a shallow cut but, it could get worse, **much** worse.

I rushed forward and rolled behind the big idiot and kicked him in the back, staggering him before I began my onslaught. He was able to block all of my attacks but only barely which frustrated me as I growled and shouted "Unlimited Blade!" his eyes widened as my sword swings became more fluid, strong, and impossible to block let alone dodge. He coughed up blood as I used both arms and put my entire strength into the last swing which sent him crashing into the dumpster inside the alley.

"No one messes with my brother!" the other goon which I had forgotten about growled behind me. I turned just in time to see his giant fist flying towards my face. I closed my eyes as it connected and sent me out of the alleyway while the girl shrieked in concern. I skid on my back for about twenty feet before slamming the back of my head into the school gate.

He seemed to triple into three different people as my vision became fuzzy and I struggled to stand.

"No, no, don't trouble yourself to stand for me just lie **down!**" he roared as he grabbed my head and threw it into the concrete. I felt my nose break as I hit the pavement and a splitting pain rushed through my body as I felt like my head was being torn open. He laughed at me as I shakily stood again.

"Still don't know when to not be a hero, do you?" he asked me and I spit out blood at one of his three faces.

He wiped the blood off of my face and was about to slam his foot into my chest when the girl I was trying to protect jumped in front of me with her arms out.

"NO! Please… no more. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him anymore" she cried and I silently cursed myself for being weak as I tried to push her out of the way.

He just grinned and slung her over his shoulder. "It's too late to forgive him now but, thanks for becoming my bitch" he laughed and slammed his foot into my chest. My eyes rolled into my head as I hit the wall and felt it crack under the force of his attack.

'_W-what the hell is he!?' _I found myself thinking as I felt my consciousness begin to fade. The last thing I remember is Rena running after me while he picked me up and snapped my father's blade in two before throwing the pieces away and calling out to his brother.

"GAH! ARGH!" I roared in pain as another sword slashed across my bare back. When I had awoken they had taken me to some sewer area underground. I was blindfolded with my hands and feet hand-cuffed to a steel pole behind me.

The poor girls screams of sympathetic pain as she was forced to watch ringed in my ears the first ten or so slashes and I forced myself not to cry out in pain and give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream but then, they had brought out bigger swords covered in water. While that doesn't sound too bad at first let me explain something to you.

One, water softens the skin and causes more damaging wounds to be inflicted with less effort than normal.

Second, they had electric wiring connected to the floor where water was already sitting so when they cut on the power… let's just say I got the shock of my life.

I was beaten, bloodied, and half-dead as they continued to slash my back and electrocute me. _'Why, why can't I just die' _I thought as another slash came across me and I roared in pain. Eventually, the routine became habit and I became lost in thought.

I thought of all the worst things that happened to me and remembered _**that night**_; the one that had taken almost everything from me. The day the kingdom of Velder fell, Feita was invaded by demons, and my father became one of many who died.

As I began to slip into the memory and I felt my eyes get heavy I heard my father's voice for what I thought would be the last time. It was his favorite proverb _'Don't give up on life until you've truly experienced everything it has to offer. When that day comes then you can give up on your goals but until such time….. Never __**ever **__let yourself give up on what you believe in' _I heard him say as I shut my eyes.

**O_O what happens to me? I can't tell you that would spoil the next chapter, wouldn't it? Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they? *evil laughter***


	4. Chapter 4- A flash from the past

**Chaos Keeper here, ever had that moment where you realized that you're forever alone~ :P Unfortunately, I did today and it sucked but that's not what you're here for is it? Anyways, to chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword that right belongs to KOG and Kill3r Combo**

I was 7 years old again. _"I remember this place and I remember this day"_ I thought as I turned to see my younger sister rushing towards me with her friends to ask if I wanted to play tag with them.

"No. Sorry sis, maybe later I gotta finish up my training or you know that Dad will freak" I said and she pouted. I laughed before getting on one knee and ruffling her hair.

She smiled and asked "Promise?"

I nodded "Promise"

She nodded and ran away with her friends to go play as I turned to see my late older sister walking up to me. A single tear ran down my face as I saw her looking alive and well, her long red hair flowing in the wind.

She picked me up and smiled at me while I pouted a little which made her laugh. "P-put me down" I growled and she laughed some more.

"But why~ you're so cute when you blush, little brother~" she sang. I pouted some more before she finally put me down. _**BOOM! **_The earth shuddered and I instinctively reached for my practice sword while my older sister changed the relaxed grip on her sword's hilt to a firm one.

I looked around carefully before spotting monsters coming at us wearing armor and carrying weapons. I narrowed my eyes before my sister put her arm in front of me to stop me from charging in blindly like always.

"Get the little ones and hide!" she hissed and I nodded remembering that I was the only one who could protect them if sis wasn't around. "Just come back" I whispered and she nodded as I turned and rushed off to where my little sister and her friends where playing. The scene shifted as I blinked. I opened my eyes again to see my sister's dead body lying on the ground with a smile on her face. I began to cry uncontrollably before the despair was replaced with another emotion, **Anger.**

Another group of demons appeared and they surrounded my younger sister and I who were the only ones left alive that I knew about. "O- Onii-chan" my sister asked worriedly. I stood slowly and the demons grinned as they thought victory was certain. **"Die" **I whispered and exploded in blood-red light. The rest became a blur as I cut through everything in my path. No demon stood before me as I tore through their armor. My wooden sword became sharper than any sword as it sliced through Glitter Defender shields, my hands were like claws as I drew blood just by laying a hand on a glitter's body. The world soon became nothing more than a swash of color and unintelligible sounds as I moved faster and faster, letting rage and grief fuel my body's attacks.

I heard my mother scream as a large demon bore down upon her. I seemed to teleport in front of him before I angrily slammed my fist into his armored face not only denting it but also sending him crashing into the woods surrounding Velder.

He slowly got back up and roared as I landed on the ground and rushed at him. He growled and swung his large war hammer at me, aiming for a killing blow. I rolled out from under it and sliced the weighted end off of the handle before spinning into a sideways swing. He barely managed to raise his spiked shield as I nearly cut off his head. He leapt back and ripped a sword out of a dead Velder soldier's body and rushed at me. I ducked, sidestepped, rolled, and spun out of his sword's reach before kicking him in the stomach which dented his armor even further. He coughed up black blood and slashed a deep gash into my arm, furthering my anger as I slashed him in half.

I rushed off to Velder and began to demolish everything. Demons or soldiers, friends or enemies; I couldn't tell the difference as my blade cut through everything. Finally, I came upon my father's squad.

"Demon!? Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" he shouted as I rushed past them. I obliterated a Glitter Vanguard, killed Glitter foot soldiers and Defenders, before massacring the rest of the group before me. My father stood in shock as I killed them all, mercilessly and cold with absolutely no hesitation.

"**You….must….PAY!" ** I roared as my father rushed after me.

"Demon! Enough of this madness! Go home and protect the family! Help your big sister protect everyone!" he shouted in frustration. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes at the mention of my sister.

"**T-they…killed her. I was too late and now….. I will kill them"** I responded and he froze in shock as I rushed off. He shook his head and followed me as I tore through the demon horde.

"Demon, watch out!" I heard my father say as I cut down a demon and spun around to see a giant blue demon wolf lunging after me. I prepared to block his attack before he vanished from my sight and the sick sound of flesh being torn apart was heard. I turned slowly to see my father lying on the ground with a large gash on his back.

"Demon… I want you to listen to me" my father croaked.

I looked at him and began to tear up.

"Hey, no tears…you must be strong. Do what I couldn't… protect your younger sister…your mother. Get them…out of here. Go to Elder Village and tell Hoffman… about today. He will give you shelter…and I want you to…live your life. I love you and…everyone else…now go with speed to keep your family safe…" he said before he took his last breath and died with a smile.

I stood with despair running through my body as I picked up my father's sword and snapped mine in half. I dragged his body off to the woods and buried it before placing a headstone over his make-shift grave.

I scratched into the stone the words _'Here lies a soldier of Feita. Once, he stood proud and strong. Now, he lies here to rest for eternity.'_

**Flashbacks :P Now you know a little of Demon's backstory. Hope you enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5- Final Goodbye

**Chaos Keeper with the 5****th**** chapter of Feita Academy, hope you enjoyed that little look into Demon's past on the last chapter. Will Demon be saved or will he die where no one will ever see him and be forgotten? Read on to find out :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, it's not my job. That belongs to KOG and Kill3r Combo**

_**SLASH!**_

"GAHH!"

_**ZAP!**_

"ARGH!"

_**SLASH!**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_**ZAP!**_

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I continued this pattern for I don't know how long. My voice was hoarse from screaming out in pain. My body felt heavy and it was a struggle just to keep one eye open but I used that one eye to look at the poor girl in front of me and let her know that I _**was **_fighting. I poured my entire soul into that one eye to tell her to never give up.

'_Father….. I'll make you proud'_ I thought as I summoned my strength and leaned forward with my entire body weight.

"**Ggrrrrrrr**" I breathed and slammed my feet forward. The handcuffs binding them snapped and I threw my head back with a primal roar. My torturer rushed towards the electrical switch as my muscles flexed and my arms broke free.

_**ZAP!**_

The floor was set ablaze with electricity. "**You will…. Never win**" I growled out and rushed through the water after him. His eyes widened fearfully as I leapt up with impossible strength and slammed down in front of him.

The shockwave from my landing sent him flying as I summoned two Conwell blades and roared "**SWORD BLASTING!**" He cried out in pain as I ran through him with my swords. I turned to look at the brothers who had injured me.

"Prepare for **pain**" I said and rushed over to the steel door they hid behind. The stronger brother took the girl and made for a back exit as I kicked down the door. His sibling rushed me with his sword raised.

I rolled under his kick, sidestepped his fist, leapt over his sword, and ducked his spinning slash before grabbing his head and slamming the face into my knee. He fell backward with a broken nose, unconscious.

I rushed out after the girl and soon caught up to the bandit. "Looks like you defeated my brother" he sighed. "I was really trying to a-" he began but I cut him off as I suddenly appeared behind him with a murderous look in my eyes.

"**Never let your guard down**" I growled and slammed his face into the pavement. I lifted him up by his hair and roared as I slammed my fist into his eye. He cried out in pain and I held up a shard of glass to his neck. "**Beg forgiveness if you wish to live and not to me; to her**" I growled and lightly pressed the glass to his neck, drawing blood. He mumbled something unintelligible and I growled.

"Okay then, **die**" I pulled back the glass shard and was about to stab it into his neck when the young girl stepped in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked her with narrow eyes. She cowered in fear at my gaze and I blinked, lessening the death glare.

"I can't forgive him… but I don't want him dead. J-just call the authorities" she stuttered and I looked at her in amazement before wincing as my anger faded and adrenaline left my body. I used the last of my strength to slam his face into the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious as I heard familiar voices calling my name.

"My name's Demon by the way" I said and she nodded. "My name is Akami" she responded and I smiled. I fell back to the floor, too weak to stand any longer and she leaped forward and barely managed to catch me before I hit the concrete. I shakily raised a hand and whispered "Let's be good friends, okay?" before falling unconscious.

I woke up in my dorm room with everyone standing around me looking worried. I yawned and sleepily rubbed my eyes. "Demon, you're awake!" Akami exclaimed and leapt up happily to hug me along with Rena and my little sister.

"Whoa! Akami, Rena, Sierra! What are you guys doing in my room!? What's going on?" I asked looking confused. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "So you don't remember" Akami asked. I shook my head "it's a little fuzzy but I remember some…of… it…" I trailed off and remembered my father's sword as my mom walked in holding both halves of it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT CAN'T BE REPAIRED!?" I roared as Hanna from Velder cringed at my voice.

"It's just not only do I not have the skill, it's made from Wyvern's bone and that isn't very easy to come by considering the fact that they're extinct" she whispered and I face palmed.

"Why me?" I groaned as I looked at the remains of Testament. "I'll be back" I said and walked off to the roof to think and cool off. _'But maybe….. this is fitting. I mean look, your family is finally becoming a family again. Maybe this is a way of you saying your final goodbyes Dad. You always did prefer action over words and I guess I haven't really let you go since I carried that sword with me. Heh, you're right old man. It's time I let go and now I'm finally ready. It was nice knowing you and everyone else. I hope you and older sis. rest in peace for eternity you've both earned it for sure. I'm glad I was born your son. Thank you, good bye' _I thought as looked at the azure sky above me and closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

**Chapter 5, everybody hope you enjoyed it :P Well, see ya next time with another new chapter but for now this keeper has got to go~ *Hollow Theory by nine lashes plays and I pull out a guitar* Later peoples! –Chaos Keeper**


	6. Chapter 6- A poem for the dead

**This is not a new chapter just a short poem and dedication for my late younger sister, Sierra. I wrote this poem for her and meant to give it to her February for her 9****th**** birthday but she never made it that far.**

_In the light, I stand free from an ocean of darkness. In the bright sun, I stay safe from the shadowy whispers. Even though I feel my days will be short I know their end will be the beginning of a new chapter; the start of someone else's book._

_I am like a flower; I dance in the wind, bathe in the sun, and watch all with loving eyes. Confined in my pot of soil; what I would give to be free like the birds in the endless ocean of the sky. The shadows reach for me and ask me for my help in bringing them to the light but I ignore their false pleas and enjoy the limited time I have with all my heart._

_My life; short it may be I treasure it._

_I keep my memories close to me as they are precious and can never be replaced; like the friends I've made and the people I love._

_Sierra, I love you and wish you enjoy your flight above the clouds. Thank you for being a bright ray of hope in the darkness I believed my life was. You saved me from the shadows and now; you're going where no shadow will ever reach you. Don't forget us as we'll always keep you close… in our memories._

_-Chaos Keeper_


	7. Chapter 7- A vanishing act

**Hey, Chaos Keeper here. I'm back with another chapter and the updating will be severely slow from now until further notice. Not only are exams almost here my EOC is right around the corner and I barely get enough sleep as it is with the massive amount of depression I have right now anyways, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still in effect**

I woke up with a massive headache as sunlight shone through my window. My cell phone buzzed and I turned it on to see a message from… mom. I opened the message with a yawn before dropping my phone in shock. It read _'Hey, I know you probably have a lot on your plate and you don't need more but I think you should know this. Your sister fell into a coma yesterday and….. Her heart stopped this morning. She's dead. I'm trying to fight the court system now to get her body so we can have a funeral. Love you, I'm sorry once again. Bye.'_

I was shocked. My little sister; that lovable pain in the ass…dead? No, it can't be. There's just no way. How could she die? She promised that she would meet me here next year. How could she just die like that? I don't believe it.

Warm tears fell from my face uncontrollably as I fell to my knees in shock. I felt numb. I wasn't in my dorm room anymore. It was just like back then, I wasn't strong enough to protect dad, sis, and now… Sierra was gone. I had lost yet another family member. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I protect my family?

I felt my body move as the door opened slowly. I heard Rena's voice call out my name while my face was hidden by shadows but I couldn't respond. She looked at me with concern before I walked outside the dorm room. She noticed my cell phone on the floor and walked over to pick it up before she saw the message on the screen. She gasped and rushed after me but I had already left the hallway and was wandering through the school. A group of gang members bumped into me and I was kicked to the floor but I made no response.

"What's wrong, kid. Can't even apologize when you walk into someone? Geez, what kind of back-alley bull shit family did you get born into?" he snarled as my anger flooded my system. I stood slowly and looked at him with an insane grin. He shivered and pointed at me a little shakily.

"What's so funny, punk" he leered with fear making his voice tremble. I grabbed his hand and broke his finger before pulling him into my right fist and kicking him into the concrete wall behind him. His buddies glared at me and rushed towards me. Some pulled out bats and knives while others growled and took up various fighting stances. I just tilted my head to the side and grinned with my fangs showing.

"**Time to die**" I whispered and rushed towards them. I ducked under a knife swing and broke the kid's arm who attacked me before flipping over a steel bat and kicking the bastard in the back so hard his spine nearly shattered. One girl attacked me swiftly with martial arts moves that were obviously well practiced while I dodged every single one.

She growled and shouted "Tiger Fist Palm!" as I stood still waiting for the attack. My head flashed to the side at the last second as I slammed my palm into the backside of her elbow and spun around to hit a vital spot in her neck, knocking her unconscious without injury.

I caught her body as it fell and gently set her on the ground before leg sweeping another kid and lifting my leg up so it was parallel with my back and heel kicking him in the gut. I caught a knife being thrown at my face as I turned and clicked out the blade.

I grinned and let my tongue hang out of my mouth before sliding the knife across it and drawing blood. The kid's eyes widened and he ran off as I leapt in front of him with an insane look on my face. I flipped the knife over and hit him with the back end of the blade in the head, knocking him unconscious instantly.

I stared over the carnage with no emotion as I closed the knife, pocketed it, and walked away.

Soon, I was at my storage garage where I had some spare clothes, money, and some other essentials. I was now wearing a black sleeveless T shirt, a black sweater with a white dragon on the chest, and a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from the right pocket to one of the back belt loops. I slipped on some black boots with chains wrapped around the tops and put a pair of black fingerless gloves on. I slipped on a black mask that covered the lower half of my face, put on a pair of black shades, clicked a black western styled rifle onto my back, and hooked a sheathed red katana onto my belt. My hair was now died black and cut short into a low ponytail as I closed my eyes and walked out of the storage room.

'_I will get stronger to protect my family' _I thought as I snapped my fingers and hopped onto my hover board. I flew over to my dorm window and grabbed the case that carried my new sword. _'Once I can wield this…. I'll be strong enough' _I told myself as I flew off into the setting sunlight.

**Demon's raging O_O we'll see where it takes him next in the next chapter… whenever I decide to post it. Anyways, let's hope that the funeral goes well and my sister rests in peace. See you later- Chaos Keeper**


End file.
